


Ticket To Damnation

by jjaesad



Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Character, Magic, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Supernatural Elements, america exists but they don't live there, good dad, royal blood line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaesad/pseuds/jjaesad
Summary: A legendary warrior of a famous blood line disappears from the face of the earth and is never seen again, is she hiding among us as an ordinary human or could she have a potential offspring who carries off the blood line and inherits the ancient long lost power?





	Ticket To Damnation

  Long time ago, in a world far beyond our own― lived a warrior. A warrior with a blade so sharp that legend says she is the one who split the moon in two and shattered stars. Her name was, Mindra. The Flame Tiger. She was brave, strong, loving, and one of the most loyal soldiers that once lived. She had the power to engulf her iron sword in flames and annihilate her enemies with a single blow. She had the royal blood line of the TigerBloods. One of the most powerful and most rare sub species of humans that possessed the ability to summon a spiritual Red Tiger. As they weild this ability in battle a TigerBloods hair and eyes turn bright red, like a scorching flaming rose. They grow fangs and become incredibly strong.   
   And those who possesses Star Symbol of the blood line will shines bright any part of their body. Either on their hands, chest or arm. The symbol shines bright and proudly.   
  But one day the legendary warrior disappeared off the face of the earth. Her sudden disappearance left the world a bit empty.

   Some say she died in battle, others say she simply left― abandoning her title and hiding in plain sight among us, leaving the royal blood line to perish and cease to exist.

   And others say....

 

  Nature will bring her child.

* * *

  
The red L.E.D lights shined brightly in the dimly lit room along with with the multiple christmas lights hanging on the walls, being held in place by thumb tacks.   
  The bed was poorly made, the blanket was hanging off the edge and a smiley face pillow looked like it was lazily thrown inbetween two other ordinary pillows. A small couch was stationed at the end of the bed with throw cushions, a skate board is leaning on said couch and shoes were thrown on the floor.

  Two teens sat on the floor infront of the couch, one of them― a girl with ash blue short layered hair with tattoos and her hair covering one eye smoked as the other― a darkskinned tan boy with short brown dreds with an undercut laid on the floor playing on his 3DS.   
 

"Hey, Kezi?"   
Said girl blew a puff of smoke out in the air. "Hm?" She hummed in response.

"What's it like being Russian, with all the vodka and stuff?"

"Pretty ordinary. What's it like being Dominican, with    all your rice and beans?" She asked and Agust laughed a little. "Pretty ordinary."

Agust paused his game and sat up, "Can I ask something?"

"You just did, bruv.."

  Agust snorted but continued. "Do you ever think about getting married?"

"Nah, I'd rather sit my vag in a nest,of fire ants. Why'd    you ask? What brought this on?"

"Just day dreaming, that's all."

Kezi sighed and put out her cigarette.  
"You saw that cute girl again, didn't you?"             Agust perked up a little. "

You think she's cute too?" He smiled. Kezi snorted and leaned on the couch.     

"Tch nah, I think she looks like a rat."  
She mocked as her father called her  
downstairs. "Kezi, come down here!"

  Kezi sighed and got up from the floor, stretching. "It seems like my presence is   
required. Come with me, Agust."

  The two made it downstairs and Kezi stuffed her hands in her shorts. "You   
summoned me, Father?" She snorted as she reffered to a rather muscular man with short hair and facial scruff   
  with impressive sleeve tattoos who was currently putting on a coat and   
standing by the front door in the narrow hallway.

  He chuckled. "Indeed I did. Kez, I'm going on a blind date today and I don't   
know when I'll get back. Point being, don't wait up for me when it gets late, alright?"                                               His daughter snorted once again, this time with a scoff. "I never do, I'm almost never home when you get back." She said.

"Still." Her dad chuckled and ruffled Kezi's hair before pulling back her bangs and kissing her forehead.    "I'll see you whenever I get back."

Kezi sighed with a hum. "'Kay." She said,   
  expecting her father to leave. Instead he stared at her in wonder with a smile, and Kezi scrunched her face a little.   
"What are you staring at?"

  Her dad chuckled and crossed his arms.   
"You look so much like your mother, it's incredible."       He smiled and Kezi gagged as Agust giggled behind her.   
"God, you always say that!" She said.

Her father laughed and beamed a smile.   
  "Well, it's true! You're beautiful just like her!" He said as Kezi gagged once more and grabbed her dad by his   
shoulders, turning him around and pushing him towards the door. "Get out, go on your dumb date!"

Her father laughed again and allowed   
to be pushed out the door, Kezi closed it behind him once he left. Agust giggled   
at the interaction and poked the bluenettes cheek. "Can't take complements, huh?" He said as Kezi groaned and swatted his hand away.

"'Specially ones like those.." She said as she pulled out her phone to read the time. "It's almost three, go to work." She said plainly and Agust made a face. "You're not my mom." He pouted. 

"Neither is Debbie, now get dressed and go to work." Kezi said before going upstairs. "Where are you going?" Asked Agust.

"I'm gonna bug Tetsu, now go to work!"  

 Agust sighed. " _Si, Mami_." 

 

 

 


End file.
